darren_shanfandomcom-20200213-history
Dervish Grady
| last appearance = }} Dervish Grady is the uncle of Grubbs Grady, the protagonist of Lord Loss, Slawter and Blood Beast. Dervish has appeared in five books so far, making him the most recurring human in the series so far. Dervish was first found by Shark, when he was trying to stop a demon coming through a portal. Dervish saw Shark was in trouble, and ran to his aid, using magic to knock out the woman who was trying to open the window. In Demon Thief, he meets Kernel Fleck while trying to stop a man summoning a demon at a punk rock concert. Kernel helps to locate the man, and then saves most of the punks. Dervish then takes part in Beranabus' search for the Kah-Gash. He goes with Kernel into Lord Loss' magical chessboard, and helps fight off demons until Kernel can figure out who the Demon Thief was (himself). In Lord Loss, Dervish (in his mid-40s) appears at the asylum where Grubbs is being cared for after the sight of Lord Loss killing his family drove him insane. He shows Grubbs pictures of Lord Loss and his current favorite familiars and says he believes him about the demons. He then adopts Grubbs. Later battles for the soul of Bill-E Spleen, to stop him becoming a werewolf due to the family curse. In Slawter, Dervish is haunted by nightmares, and takes a job on a film set advising a director about her demon costumes. He then helps defend the humans after the director unleashes a hoard of demons within the town. Dervish appears in Blood Beast. He tries to help Grubbs when he is turning into a werewolf, presumed to have called the Lambs on Grubbs because he can't bare to kill him if he turns. However in Demon Apocalypse, it turns out that Juni Swan (or Nadia Moore) called the Lambs. Dervish appears at two main sections of Demon Apocalypse. In an alternate time line, only his head is shown, Lord Loss (or one of his familiars) having killed him after thousands of demons flooded through the reopened tunnel in the cave. When Grubbs, Bec, Kernel and Beranabus travel back in time to a few minutes before the tunnel was opened, Dervish helps them to prevent the demonic influx. It is also made clear that it wasn't Dervish who called the Lambs in Blood Beast and that it was actually Juni Swan. Dervish kills Juni believing that she was the key to opening the tunnel. However he is mistaken and sits helplessly as he leaves Grubbs with the task of killing Bill-E when it turns out that he is actually the key. After the battle, in which he takes no further part, Demon Apocalypse ends with Grubbs leaving Dervish asleep and in the care of Bec. He later dies of a heart attack in Grubbs' arms. Appearances *'' '' *'' '' *'' '' *'' '' *'' '' *'' '' *'' '' *'' '' *'' '' Category:People with Magical Potential Category:Humans Category:Demonata Characters Category:Grady Family Category:Deceased Demonata Characters Category:Disciples